marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom
An extremely temporary owner of the symbiote; Currently deceased. |Box2 Image = Venom Thunderbolts.png |Box2 Text = Mac Gargan A long time Spider-Man rival previously known as Scorpion. |Box3 Image = Venom Unleashed.jpg |Box3 Text = Flash Thompson Spider-Man's number-one fan who was given the symbiote by the United States Army. }} You could also be referencing The Venom Symbiote itself, a symbiotic organism from another planet who feeds on adrenaline and grants spider-like powers to its owner. The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of the longest-running Venom, Eddie Brock. Alternates of the others are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 957 | Alternate2 = 982 | Alternate3 = Eddie Brock Jr.; 153 Ultimate Venom - War of the Symbiotes.jpg | Alternate4 = 2149; Edward Brock (Earth-2149) as Venom.JPG | Alternate5 = 5631 | Alternate6 = 20051 | Alternate7 = 29007 | Alternate8 = 70237; Edward Brock (Earth-70237) (cut).JPG | Alternate9 = 70701 | Alternate10 = 71004 | Alternate11 = 91110 | Alternate12 = 92100 | Alternate13 = 99062 | Alternate14 = 808122 | Alternate15 = 901220 | Alternate16 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028) (cut).jpg | Alternate17 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN030); Edward Brock (Earth-95126).JPG | Movies1 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock Jr. (Earth-96283) as Venom 02 (cut).JPG | Television1 = 92131; Edward Brock (Earth-92131) cut.jpg | Television2 = 751263; Edward Brock (Earth-751263) small.JPG | Television3 = 26496; The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 1 Edward Brock (Earth-26496).jpg | Video Games1 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Venom PC 03 (cut).JPG‎ | Video Games2 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate_Spider-Man_Total_Mayhem_Edward_Brock,_Jr_(Earth-TRN125).jpg | Video Games3 = 96169; MVC Venom.png | Video Games4 = 50701; Imperfect Venom (cut).jpg | Video Games5 = 6109; Edward Brock (Earth-6109) (cut).png | Video Games6 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN006); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games7 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009) (cut).jpg | Video Games8 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN017); Venom from NDS (cut).JPG | Video Games9 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018) 001 (cut).jpg | Video Games10 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN022); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games11 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN026); Venom from Friend or Foe.jpg | Video Games12 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN027); Venom TRN027.png | Others1 = Venom Symbiote; Venom Symbiote 01.JPG | Others2 = Venom Symbiote; 153 Ultimate Venom - War of the Symbiotes.jpg | Others3 = Venom Symbiote; Wolverine Vol 3 71 page 5 Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-90210).jpg | Others4 = Venom Symbiote; What If Vol 2 44 page 24 Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-244121992) (cut).jpg | Others5 = Peter Parker; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 539 Textless.jpg | Others6 = Peter Parker; Spider-Venom (Earth-1610).png | Others7 = Mac Gargan; Venom Thunderbolts.png | Others8 = Flash Thompson; Venom Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg | Others9 = Peter Parker | Others10 = Peter Parker | Others11 = Mac Gargan | Others12 = Mac Gargan; MacDonald Gargan (Earth-6109) (cut).jpg | Others13 = Mac Gargan; Mac Gargan.jpg | Others14 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo venom-1-.jpg | Others15 = Angelo Fortunato | Others16 = Peter Parker; Spider-Man (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Others17 = Anne Weying; Anne Weying (Earth-616) as She-Venom.JPG | Others18 = Patricia Robertson; SheVenomII.jpg | Others19 = Normie Osborn;Venom (Earth-982).jpg | Others20 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Others21 = Kron Stone; Kron Stone (Earth-928) as Venom.JPG | Others22 = Venom | Others23 = Bruce Banner; What If Vol 2 4 page 20 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1089).jpg | Others24 = Thor Odinson; What If Vol 2 4 page 23 Thor Odinson (Earth-1089).jpg | Others25 = Venom; Venom (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Others26 = Android; Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others27 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) (cut).jpg | Others28 = Wade Wilson; Venompool 0001.jpg | Related1 = Pork Grind; Venom Pork Grind (cut).jpg | Related2 = The Demon }}